


Stay Quiet

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto wants to be fucked while he's sleeping, but he's such a light sleeper it gives his boyfriend a ton of trouble. Gladio seems to figure it out though.





	Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

“Tonight? Again?” Gladio asks softly, as they're pressed together before they go to sleep. He sighs softly, knowing Prompto likes to do crazy shit like this a lot, but he's not a heavy enough sleeper and it's getting a little old. He presses a little kiss to his forehead, eyes closed as he waits for him to respond. 

Prompto nods, smiling widely. “I think this time we'll get it right,” he responds, running his hands up his arms. “Don't worry, just go a little slower this time. I'll stay asleep, promise.” He kisses Gladio on the lips and smiles sweetly, then turns around and cuddles back on his boyfriend. 

“Okay, I'll believe you this time,” he responds, kissing his shoulders a few times, holding him close. He closes his eyes but doesn't allow himself to sleep. In his mind, it takes Prompto forever to go to sleep, though it's only been about an hour by the time he's sure Prompto is completely out. He shifts a little, running his hand down his stomach until he touches his legs. He takes in a deep breath, pressing his lips together so that he doesn't exhale too hard or quickly and wake Prompto back up. 

Gladio's fingers brush against Prompto's thigh, sliding up until he grips the hem of his boxers and can pull them down. He pauses as Prompto shifts in his sleep, then lets out a soft sigh. It's always so hard to do this with him, because he sleeps so lightly, even though he wants it so badly. Gladio doesn't dare press kisses to his shoulder like he usually would, just opens the lube and pours it on his fingers. 

Gladio takes his time fingering him, enjoying how relaxed his body is and how slow he can move. When he feels Prompto is finally stretched enough, he pours the lube over his cock and gently starts to press into him. It's difficult to push in slowly enough not to wake up Prompto, but he manages it. He puts his arms around Prompto's middle, holding his back to his chest, and starts a slow pace. 

Prompto's head falls back on his shoulder, and a soft sigh of pleasure falls from his lips. Gladio slides one hand down his stomach and gently grips his cock, jerking him off to the pace he's started into him. When he suddenly clenches down on him, Gladio knows he's awake, but his hand doesn't move fast enough to muffle the loud moan he makes as he comes. Gladio freezes, hand pressing down over Prompto's mouth, and looks over to the other bed. 

For a moment, Gladio thinks that Ignis woke up, but the movements stop soon after and he relaxes. “Do you want to get caught, Prompto?” he hisses, turning his head to smash their lips together. “Did you like that? You came so fast, faster than you do when you're awake, you noisy little bitch,” he growls lowly, smirking at how tight he gets. Prompto always seems to love dirty talk, and Gladio loves to take advantage of it. 

He finally starts to thrust back into Prompto, starting to thrust harder now that he doesn't have to worry about him waking up. He presses two fingers into his mouth, enjoying the soft, muffled little moans Prompto is making. Gladio rolls onto his back, hauling Prompto up with him, and reaches down to hook his arm under his legs. 

The new position makes it easier to thrust into him with some speed without making too much noise. The thrill of being caught just eggs him on. He kisses along Prompto's neck and shoulder, snorting a little when Prompto starts to suck on his fingers. “Little slut, can't live without something in your mouth, huh? Why don't you go wake one of them up and beg for their cocks too?” he hisses. “Maybe then you could finally have everything you wanted, hm?” 

Prompto clenches down on him at that. Gladio finally pulls his fingers from his mouth, then pulls out, readjusting them. He pushes Prompto's head down into the pillows and pulls his hips up, thrusting in hard. The bed shakes with each violent thrust, and once or twice it hits the wall, causing them both to freeze, but the faster pace helps Gladio get off and he comes as Prompto clenches around him once more. 

Prompto tenses up and reaches down to jerk himself off before coming a second time. He slumps and goes limp on the bed, rolling over to smirk at Gladio. “That was fucking awesome, babe,” he whispers. “I can't believe you got that far with me. That's what I've been waiting for forever.” 

Gladio laughs a little and nods, laying next to him and holding him close. He pulls up Prompto's boxers and kisses his lips once more. “Good, that's what I like to hear,” he responds quietly, then pulls him close. “I'm gonna go to sleep now,” he says, kissing him a few more times before finally pulling back and closing his eyes. He pulls the blankets up over their shoulders and closes his eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
